Twilight Short Stories
by Lurcherlover123
Summary: This is a collection of short Twilight stories - I hope you enjoy them, please read and review! :)
1. Jane and Edward - Jadwerd

**Disclaimer; I dont own Twilight, it belongs to the divine Stephanie Meyers, she put her heart and sole into TWilight- it's not mine!**

**This is the first story in my collection of short stories! **

* * *

**Jane and Edward - A Twilight Midsummer Night's Dream;**

"I love you," Jane stated, her eyes weak. _I didn't want to show my weaknesses, _she thought. Her amber red eyes flashed angrily at the flawless Edward Cullen. His pale features cracked up, amused he laughed.

"Let's play kiss chase!" He knew he would beat her. So he shot into the forest, Jane hot on his heels.

Meanwhile, Bella was ironing;

Bella pulled the shirt of the ironing board, the iron tipped and landed on her hand, scolding her.

"Ahh!" She cried, bolting to the kitchen, sucking the air between her teeth in pain. The tap was already on once she reached the kitchen, it gushed with stone cold water. She thrust her fist underneath the tap, sighing happily.

"Go away," she commanded, without turning around. Jacob sighed and rubbed his arm, where Bella had already told him how this relationship wouldn't work.

"It's different now," He teased, raising his eyebrows.

"How?" Bella questioned, trying to read his beautiful tanned face, looking for an answer but she received nothing.

"Well, Sam saw your leech and Jane playing kiss chase through the woods."

Bella shivered, pulling her hand from the cold water and recruiting a tea towel.

"What? Edward with a member of the voltori- not a chance. You know where the door is." Bella snapped angrily, gesturing to the door.

"Bella, give me a chance," he hugged her tightly, whispering sweet words into her ear. Bella felt an exited shiver tingle up her spine. She pulled away roughly.

"Alright, I'm going. You know where I am when the leech hurts you." He said, looking heartbroken but leaving anyway.

Bella pulled on her coat, _if it is true; I'm going to find my Edward. _Bella thought, a rush of anger fled over her.

Meanwhile, Edward and Jane relaxed against a tree.

"Do you still love that poxy human?" Jane asked, clenching her fists angrily.

"Yes, I always have always will," he said it like he meant it yet he couldn't pull his gaze from the floor.

"She is not having you," Jane growled. Edward felt bad but knew that he should go and find Bella.

"It's fine; we'll see who loves you most. Right here right now," said a small weak voice. _Bella! _Edward thought. He tried to move but Jane was by his side in an instant, sinking her fangs deep into his flesh. He fell to the floor paralysed.

"Edward!" Shouted Bella, she was distressed, her voice breaking. It strained from saying Edwards name.

"Stay away," He tried to shout but nothing came out. He tried to reassure Bella but his eyes drifted shut, his body was shaking in pain.

Jane's figure blurred, she was with Bella before a human could breathe.

"What have you done to him?" Bella asked shakily.

"Sorted him out so we can have our little fight remember? Would you like to become my slave girl, or do you just want to die?" Jane asked, pacing, thinking of what she could do with the useless girl. _I know, make a tribe of newborns! _Jane thought greedily.

"Whatever you're going to do, just do it you horrible cow," Bella muttered. Her body trembled and her eyes were brimming with tears.

"You'll pay for that you..." She started, "wait, there's no word that could describe how... Cowardly you are to me. You take my Edward then you try to change his mind. Do you want to know how much it hurt when he said he still loved you?"

"Loved?" Bella raised her eyebrow.

"Yes, because from now on, Bella Swan doesn't exist," she laughed greedily before yanking Bella's head to the left. Curling her lips she prepared to change Bella's life forever...

A deep growl erupted from the bushes; a gingery- brown wolf appeared in the clearing. His lips were curled up, showing row upon row of pearly white teeth. He walked to stand before Bella protectively. He looked into Jane's eyes challengingly, all of a sudden the scene changed.

Jacob wolf pounced onto Jane. Bella squinted, preparing for heads of her Jake and Jane rolling around the floor, Edward dead in the corner, being dismantled by Aro, Alec and Demetri. She heard Jane's impulsive laugh. Bella forced her heavy eyelids open to a different scene.

Jake was licking Jane's face affectionately. Lets re- phrase, MY Jacob was enjoying being with a member of the voltori. _At least I don't have to think about choosing anymore, _Bella thought. Turning to Edward's last known spot. He wasn't there, panic rose in Bella's throat. She sighed as she relocated him; he was watching Jane's actions with focussed eyes. Bella's heart sunk. She'd gone from having the choice of two men to having the attention of no- one what – so- ever.

"I guess the course of true love never did run smooth," Bella sighed.

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	2. The Magical Servant

**A/n - I don't own anything they belong to Stephanie Meyer!**

**This is my short story dedicated to my little sister, she has trouble getting to sleep at night! xD**

**This is the second Twilight short story in my collection!**

* * *

**The Magical Servant:**

Once upon a time there was a newly married couple; they lived in a beautiful stone grey castle planted firmly in the middle of acres of rolling country – side that went on as far as the eye could see. A hoard of magical flowers known as Butterfly Bella's were planted proudly around the castle walls. Built to withstand the strongest of witchcraft, for everyone was trying to get a glimpse at the magical castle. Even the most ghastly creatures you wouldn't think to imagine!

You are probably thinking it is a place for love, friendship and pure happiness, or even that it's a bit odd, but these precautions are completely necessary for this kind of place. As you may well know, for every good thing there comes a problem. Leah, a complete and utter jealous disgusting witch has had a problem with King Alec's choice of lady for a long time. The first three lovers to be exact, she had changed into a 'lovely cousin Sorayah', of his present girlfriend, Jane. Whom who is another slave and which Leah cannot stand that he is giving all of his money to her. Of course which is what you do when you are in love but Leah cannot understand why she doesn't have all of the money!  
Leah clenched her bony fist with anger, how could this happen to such a dedicated witch. She has tricked so many people in her long, long life. How come this beautiful 'Sorayah' she turns into not make King Alec fall head over heels in love with her? She just simply does not understand. She pursued her lips getting ready to release a warning cackle, for she had a new plan of action from the shadows in the very top top top of the castle, she saw the two lovers!

Meanwhile in the castle Seth the King's magical servant was preparing one of his famous celebratinal buffets for the new King and Queen when he heard a wicked cackle that he could recognise a million miles away. He bolted outside as fast as his legs could carry him, for he knew immediately who that was from the mean witch named Leah. But he didn't worry too much for he had far better magical powers!

As Seth reached the Butterfly Bella circle on the outside of the castle he saw immediately that the Butterfly Bella's were drained of colour and howling in pain, with a magical spirit, if a Butterfly Bella get's Pink Powder Puff Poison on and part of it, it shall die a long hard death of unbelievable pain.

'Never!' cried Seth at the top of his lungs or he had built a special bond with these Bella's he had by his bedside since birth. King Alec and Queen Jane do not know they are magic, all they know is that they were brought with slave Seth when he was advised to be purchased on a slave market when King Alec's mother was around, for she knew just how wicked those vile witches could be!

However, as Seth sat with his most treasured flower, Rosalie, he felt wicked eyes of another magical creature bore a hole in the side of his head. Of course, he had felt so angry and upset that he had forgot his main priority that King Alec's mother had been brought to this family for, protection!

'Witch Leah! I should have known, you are the only heartless creature that would be so selfish to do this, this disastrous plan I have seen you think of in my magic mirror. Don't think you will get away with this, you, you wicked witch!' Cried Seth so angrily that his face was bright red from rage.

'Twas too late to save thy lov'd, thro I shall wait no longer,' she spat, for that was the language she was taught when she was a child centuries ago.

With that Seth whipped his sawed from his sheath and span around, 'you will never get away with this you despicable creature!' he cried and he sprinted furiously after his prey.

Meanwhile, up in the castle tallest turret stood the two lovers hand in hand.

'W e will never be parted now we are together. You used to be a slave of mine but now you will never go back, my lovely.' King Alec gently caressed his partner's hand. 'Every part of you is special, I am lucky to have such a beautiful lady to rule at my side.'

'Oh, what is that I hear calling my name from the ground of the turret?' questioned his wife, curiously pulling free from her knight's grasp. 'Now I am a lady I should treat everyone I see with the upmost respect.' She gracefully floated over to the little square window where she shouted, 'oh who is in need of my company?'

'ME!' shouted a familiar voice that Queen Jane knew like the back of her hand, 'Seth, oh whatever is the matter?'Asked Jane softly.

'Keep away from whatever creatures come your way and stay with King Alec until I reach your turret, there is something terribly wrong.' Seth screeched, his voice becoming fainter as he ran into the castle.

'There will be no need for worry, I have sorted the problem.' Announced Sorayah, as she oddly finished climbing the rope she had created to reach the castle faster than her enemy, Seth.

'Oh, I wonder what Seth was on about then, may I ask, why did you climb through then window?' Asked Queen Jane, backing into her knight, King Alec.

'Oh, it was nothing much, just that there was someone trying to break into your castle, King Alec, take a look, you might recognise the pheasant from the far away village you are the King of.' She said, shuffling out of the way of the window.

Cautiously, Alec looked out of the window to see metres of stretchy fabric layered out on were the Butterfly Bella's used to sit. 'Um...' Started Alec but the in disguise which ran up behind him and gave him a shove. He fell quickly from the window, shouting something as he went.

Queen Jane rushed up to the window to search for her husband worriedly, but Sorayah pulled her back. 'What on Earth are you doing Sorayah?' Screeched Jane.

'It's not Sorayah, it's witch Leah!' She laughed spitefully.

Seth was panting like a dog when he burst through the door of the highest turret. He was taken aback when he saw witch Leah clutching then throat of a bewildered Queen Jane. But before any of them could speak Seth froze the scene, he rushed to the aid of Jane and carried her to the window when he saw the unconscious King Alec lying on the raised sheet, he threw Jane out of the window and onto the sheet to make sure wicked witch Leah wouldn't be able to hurt her. Then he unfroze the scene, again before anyone could talk, BOOM!

There was a massive explosion and Seth could see the door getting ready to explode, 'The giant buffet I was cooking must have gone boom, he saw his chance before wicked witch Leah and jumped out of the window. As he landed there was a piercing scream and a huge flame of fire escaped out of the window and joined the night's sky, making thick black clouds over head. Seth smiled, as he saw the stars appear and he said, 'being magic is one thing, but to have a brain to use it is another!'


End file.
